Full moon sonata
by Eoula
Summary: In the real world how will Maka and the others meet? This story is my opinion.


Hey!

It's my first fiction in english so please be indulgent with this oneshot, ok? Because not english is my mother language.

I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

Military school is everyone last thoughts, but not for Maka Albarn, the Shibusen is her most liked option, not just because there are her preschool friend Black Star, but she wanted to show her parents that she will be better than they was.

In the vacation she traveld around the world with her mother and the schooltime she was with her father in Death City. And now she and her mother was in London. Her mother "Kami" Camille Albarn enjoyed to show her the big world while Spirit Albar was many-many miles away from her and Maka.

-Hey dear.- said Kami with full of emotions.

-Yes mom. Are you okay?-asked Maka blankly.

-Sure, just I want to say something really good news.-Maka was now more blankly- Know you my boyfriend?-Maka just nod-His name is Marko and today we are invited for a party and Marko and I want you to come with as Maka.

-Okey... I think.

~Meanwhile~

-I hate wait, for a god like me this is so awfully boring. You do not think as vell Tsu?- ask Black*Star.

-Yes, but I think Soul have his own reason why he can't reach here.- said the girl while a black limousine and a boy arrived.

-Hey guys, sorry for waiting, but I have a party tonight, so I was on practice, and now we need to arrive to my family's house.-and with that they started.

~Meanwhile~

-Liz, Patty, tonight me and my dad have a party and we need some "partners", I mean you Liz, Patty.-said Kid.

-Ooookey.-said Patty with a bigg smile.

-Okey Kid, but no ghosts okey.-said Liz a littel shy.

-Okey girls, follow me you two need dresses.-said Kid.

-But no giraffe style Patty.

-Okey just please be symmetric!-cried out Kid.

~Meanwhile Maka~

Maka, her mother and her mother's boyfriend was in a cafe, while outside in the black limousine with Black*Star, Tsubaki and Soul went to the Evans's house. Kami and Marko was so busy with each other that Maka simply sliped out. Maka just walked and walked while Kami and Marko in the cafe shared some kisses in pease, and meanwhile Maka discovered the big London. She was some museum and studeied London's history, made some picture with the Big Ben, with the Tower and with the Buckingham palace, and how the hell she could reach this places is really simply, the answer is taxi, and was able to get back in the cafe in time Kami and Marko was so happy and did not even realize she left her around 13:00 o'clock.

-Oh dear, you are happy as we are don't you?-asked Kami.

-Yes mom sure thin...-and she realized the little ring with the little diamond-Mom I need to go out.-as she said she went to the wc-What the heck just happend while I was out in the town?!

-Oh dear are you okay?- asked Kami- You just ran out and I was so... Where was you?-asked and take out a little green leaf from Maka's hair.

-I... where can I go if I was with you mom and with Marko.-said or asked Maka confused.

-Girls, everything is alright?-asked Marok from outside.

-Yes darling everything is alright, just I don't know where was Maka.

-Oh, she was out in the town, I liked her photos on facebook, that pictures are very good, you know that right, Maka?-said Marko- You will be a really good photographer.

-Thank you.-said Maka nervously.

-I know what you think dear, but I and Marko love each really so be a little happy for as, for today okay?-Maka can't say anything, she just simply nod, she only think that what will be if Marko and her mom will be marriage, she don't want a new dad, she was no needed a new dad, she don't hate Marko but just simply don't liked it-and Now Maka we need to go and get some new dress for tonight.-said Kami happily, but Maka don't want go there.

~3 hours later, Meanwhile at Soul's~

-Sorry Soul, but a god Like me can't wear a suit like this.-Said Star.

-I know this bro, this suit-Soul shown himself-isn't better,-yeh Soul's suit is red and black, and Black*Star'sd suit is simple black and white-but your girlfriend will like it.

-Yey, for me.-cheerd Star for himself sad.

-Hey Star, now come on we need to eat befor the party will start, or you will eat everything in the first 5 seconds.

The boys left the room, and they were called Tsubaki to. Star's chin was open when he first saw her, her hair was perfect, her dress was perfect, but he face with her smile was gorgeous-Easy Black*Star, you wil catch flies.- joked they went to eat Star just looked at the room, it was clean and orderly, no tlike his room, his room is perfect opposite from this.

The party began and the first person on the stage was Excalibur, he was someone, someone stange man, and no one relly liked him, Excalibur on the stage.

-Good night everyone, my legendary history stated...-and after...-just 3 minutes and everyone will kill him-and that ...-just 2 little minutes-And now we are here at this beautifull house, and now please Mr. Soul "Eater" Evans will play one of his own song and the name is the Full moon sonata.-everyone applauded, the white haired boy is on the stage, everyone know he is one of best pianist, Soul in front of the piano, and he began. The music what he played is was first slow and odd, but after it was a mix-up and no one know what species music was it. At the end everyone was in a little hasitated and no one applauded, the first was Maka and Black*Star, after they everyone applauded, and he was surprised, no one applauded for him just that day. After him was some other people but Maka and the others really not care the music.

-Hello Camille, hello Maka, I don't know you will be here.-Said Lord Death.

-Hello Lord Death, yehh me neihter.-said Maka

-Hello Kord Death, yeh it was spontaneous idea, oh how rude I am he is -Kami shown to Marko-Marko my fiance.-said happy Kami.

-Oh-said Lord Death sad, but really no one know what is really in his head because he wear a white mask-I'm happy to you.-and he left, but his kid and the girls stayed.

-Kids what whit Lord's kis.-asked Marko.

-Simmetry.-said Maka, Liz and Patty at the same time and Kid just said things about simmetry and Kami and Marko went to dance.

-Sorry girl, but the ring is beautiful.-said Liz.

-It's boring, when we are going?-asked Patty.

-Can I get this dance?-asked Soul from Maka. Maka can't nod because Soul and she danced now-You was the first who applauded to me, why?

-Because I liked your music.-she said.

-But if you want to know you are the first person who applauded me or said anything good about my music, everybody say my music is odd and strange, and nobody like my song, thank you, oh and I won't say it again, ohh!-cried out Soul.

-Sorry, I want to say, but you don't let, I can not dance, but then I think your music is cool, and nobody can't say anithing bad about your music because it's your music and the music is an art and the art is from your heart, and who the hell can steal your heart.

-Ohhh no one sai me something for me, where are you now student?

-At the Shibusen, this school **is a military school**.-they said at the same time the end and Maka noticed Black*Star and Tsubaki at the other side.

-My friend Black*Star the **god** is student there but he no say anything about girls from there.

-He is an orphan, one teacher adopted him, yeh I know him, he is my friend from preschool.-said Maka sad-And one question who the hell invited Excalibur here?

-My dad, why?-asked Soul, but Maka grabbed him, Liz, Patty and Kid and they went to Black*Star and Tsubaki.

-Fools, be a little quiet.-everyone was death silence-Mr. Wes Evans want to play one of his own song, this song is for his love and the name of the song is his girlfriend's name Boni.

Wes began to play, the music was beautiful just like the girl who don't want to cry, wes went down but played as well as befor, no one know what going on, they just left Wes to go were he want, was so furious his head was red, Wes went to he girlfriend and stopped playing, he kneeling down and he stretched out his hand. Everyone was so curios what was in his hand, a little black box, the box was locked up.

-Boni you was with me since high school, and now I want to ask you something really imprtant to me and I think to you too-Wes opened the box, in the box was a beautiful silver ring, with a lily decoration, in the lily was a little rose crystal- I now want you to be with me forever-Boni now cried- Boni will you merry me?-Boni just noded happy-Yes, you say yes?-Wes asked-Y...ye...yes, yes.-Yes!-said Wes loud and everyone is now cheered they, and Wes takes it to her finger and kissed her, they was so happy and now Maka, Liz, Patty, Kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki and Soul sliped out and get out from the house but now in normal dresses.

At the house everybody cheered for Wes and Boni, but in the city in a weird place, at the ChupaCabra, because this was the only place what was yet open, and they just talk, talk and talk. They think as everybody know everybody, they shared every little secret what they know and said every funny and unfunny jokes, after then they was friends for a lifetime.- said a men for his daughter.

-Yes, and don't forget the other day you checked me on facebook, twitter and instagram if I have a boyfriend Soul.-said an other voice, a female voice.

-But if you mama and you papa said the truth then you liked mom in the first eyesight, no?

-Yes Kristi, you are right.-said Soul.

-But you said me no when I asked?

-Yes Maka, I said no, but now I say yes.

-Oookey, now can we go to unkle Black*Star and aunt Tsubaki, they said to now are there unkle Kid and the others, I want to play whit Issi, Noon and Umos, but why have they so odd names if I have a normal name?-asked Kristin from her parents.

-Because 8 can't be a name for two g baby, this is where have Issi's and Noon's name, and Umos is a god'sd name, right Maka?-asked Soul.

-Yes, Umos is the river's god name, but for you little lady, your name is odd a little as well Kristina Spirit Evans.-said Maka whit a smile-But now we need to go.-Kristi want to ask how, but her parents was now outside and shared a kiss-Come Kristi we need to go, or want you to stay here while we are at the others?

The little girl run to her parents and was happy, really happy.


End file.
